


Five Tiers (or; The Icing on the Cake)

by Despina



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura’s about to make his name as the premier cake decorator in all of Shangri-La but a few things are happening outside of his plan.  A Saiyuki AU and written for the Livejournal 2010 Valentine Smut exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Tiers (or; The Icing on the Cake)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the people who helped me with this fic--the awesome Whymzycal and fantastic Kis (who named the fic!)

Homura glances at the cooling cakes, still snug in their pans. In the back of his mind, beneath his anxiety about completing the wedding cake and buried under his concern for the waiting customers in the other room, he's dimly aware that he has a fresh burn on his hand. He hardly registers any pain. Right now, indulging in pain is something of a luxury. Instead, he ignores the pulsing burn, filing it away for later consideration as he nervously shifts his gaze to the clock. Time is his enemy. He picks up four plates of carefully crafted desserts and races back into the dining room.

Slices delivered, he pauses to survey the room. There are more customers waiting for him. His shop, Five Tiers, is very busy--maybe busier than he's ever seen--and for a moment, he's convinced the cake gods are out to get him.

"Gods suck," he mutters.

"But I thought you were a god."

Homura turns to see Goku grinning at him.

"Well, a cake god, anyway."

Goku is always welcome, and Homura can't control his smile. "Hello, my friend. What would you like today?"

"Dude, you are overrun." Goku waves his arms at the packed room. "Where's Shien and Zenon?"

"Zenon's sick and Shien's making a delivery. Can you wait a minute?"

"'Course."

Homura delivers menus and takes orders before he returns to Goku. He stops, seeing himself reflected in Goku's golden eyes, and for a moment he can't remember what to ask.

"Homura?" Goku tilts his head to one side. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Sorry." Homura sets the menus on the coffee bar. "What can I get you, Goku?"

"Umm, well, I really want some chocolate raspberry torte." Goku gives him a carefree--and somehow intimate--smile. "That, and I wanted to find out how you're doing on the wedding cake."

"The cake," Homura sighs. "I had some problems with it and have had to start over."

"Start over?" Goku frowns at him. "What happened? You were so close to being done."

"It's a long story, but--"

"Then why aren't you working on it now? You only have about fifteen hours, but that should be enough time if you work on it through the night."

"The place is packed, which is good for business, but difficult for making cakes." Homura looks around the café, seeing customers at every table.

One of the customers beckons to Homura and he touches Goku's hand. His stomach flutters with the contact. "I'll be right back."

As Homura makes recommendations to the young man and his date, he sees Goku slip away out the door. He is disappointed but doesn't have time to dwell on a missed conversation with one of his favorite people. He knows Goku is trying to help.

In the back, he prepares plates of cheesecake, key lime pie, and chocolate raspberry torte, embellishing each slice with splashes of chocolate, caramel, fruit wedges, or whipped cream. To go with the desserts, he still needs to make several coffee drinks. He stares at the cooling cake rounds and realizes Goku is right. If he works all night, the cake for Yaone and Kougaiji''s wedding will be done. He just hopes he can keep a steady hand when the time for decorating arrives.

A prince's wedding. If he manages to finish the cake without another disaster, he'll have a name for himself and his shop. Everyone who is anyone will be at the wedding, and it would be a definite step toward completing the fourth tier of his five-tier plan. The sound of the shop doorbell announces another customer and pulls him from his line of thought. Under his breath, he curses his bad--but still good--luck, and is grateful that the corresponding twenty sheet cakes are already completed.

Hearing water running behind him, he turns. Goku is washing his hands in the sink. He peeks at Homura playfully over his shoulder. "Where do you keep your aprons?"

"My …"

"I called my job and told them I would be in late tonight."

Homura places the whipped cream back in the refrigerator. "You work at night?"

"Yep. I'm a bartender." Goku grabs a clean towel and dries his hands. "Before that, I was a barista, so I can handle those coffees, too."

"I can't ask you--"

"Don't be an idiot, Homura. I wouldn't do this for just anyone, you know."

Goku means it, and his no-nonsense tone makes Homura smile. His friend is always so amazingly frank. "Thank you, Goku. I could certainly use your help. I promise to make it up to you."

"Oh, yeah, I know you'll make it up to me." Goku gives him a sly smile. "So, the apron?"

 

 

Goku's presence is exactly what Homura needs, and for the next two hours, he is free to focus on the wedding cake. He concentrates on cutting several layers from each of the rounds. The tiers are all of a different flavor and filling, and before he knows it, he has completed all five levels.

He stands back and stretches, working a kink out of his neck and surveying his work. He is astonished by how much he's done, and he knows he can finish in time--the cake is almost ready for decoration.

Homura is suddenly aware of music coming from the dining room, and he sticks his head out the door. Goku is dancing with a mop. They twirl together on the granite-tiled floor, flitting passed the chair-stacked tables as he cleans.

"Oh, hey!" Goku glides to a stop in front of Homura. "I cleaned up the espresso machine and the dishes. I counted the till and I was off by a couple of pennies. I left you a Post-it note about it."

Homura glances at the counter. "Why two stacks of money?"

"Ah, well, one is tips, and I didn't--"

"Goku, the tips are yours."

Goku shrugs and wheels the dirty mop water to the utility closet. "Some places require sharing." He dumps the water and washes his hands.

Homura chuckles. "It's not as if I paid you. Though I have every intention of doing so."

Goku raises an eyebrow. "You have every intention of doing so? You sound so formal."

"Do I? I was just--"

"You could pay me now, you know." Goku stares with an incandescent intensity. "But it might be too much for you."

Too much? Homura glances at the money on the counter. "Oh, I--"

"I don't want money." Goku walks across the damp floor and stands in front of him. "I want a kiss."

"What?" Homura shakes his head, convinced that he hasn't heard Goku correctly. This time when he speaks, his voice cracks. "What did you say?"

Goku gives him a slow seductive blink. "You don't think I come here for just for the cake, do you?"

Homura's mouth is watering for some reason. "Well, you do eat a lot of it."

"Okay, yeah, at first it was the cake. I mean, you do make awesome cake, the best I've ever had." Goku pushes the hair out of his eyes and bites his bottom lip. "But after a while, I started coming to see you. I thought you knew. Is that okay?"

Homura's hand seems to move on its own, reaching out until he touches Goku's wrist. The skin beneath his hand is warm, and Goku's ardent expression is open and inviting. A melting heat gathers in Homura's middle as his fingertips caress the well-toned bronze arm, coming to a stop at the juncture of shoulder and neck. His thumb rests on Goku's beating pulse-point, and Homura feels dizzy. The electric thrumming of life just under Goku's skin seems to join with Homura's as he leans forward and they share their first kiss.

Goku's arms curl around Homura's back. For Homura, opening his mouth seems only natural, and as their tongues touch briefly, he knows that this kiss is more than a kiss, it's a life-changing event. He is startled as a previously unrecognized longing courses through his body.

Goku pulls back, his eyes almost black with passion. "Wow. I didn't expect that kind of reaction. You too, huh?"

Homura swallows, and he almost sways with his awakened desire. What he wants to do is kiss Goku again, kiss him until he gets enough. Instead, he clears his throat. "Yes, that was a bit of a surprise, but a pleasant one."

"Man, I'm glad. I wasn't certain you'd be into it." Goku leans on the coffee bar and then laughs. "I'd love to do that again, but you have a cake to finish and I have to go to work." He takes off his apron and hands it to Homura.

Waves of confusion roil inside Homura. Goku's been part of his life for over a year, and he's a bit embarrassed that he didn't see what was happening. "How long have you--" He realizes it doesn't matter.

Goku fidgets for a moment. "Well, I guess I'd better go. Sanzo's gonna have a fit."

"You work at Sanzo's?" Homura is horrified he doesn't know something so basic about Goku's life, and he feels a sudden need to make up for lost time. He touches Goku's cheek; soft skin and hair slide beneath his fingertips. Dropping the apron, he pulls Goku close and kisses him again. Goku tastes sweet and tangy, faintly reminiscent of the chocolate raspberry torte he's eaten. Homura opens his mouth, hungry for more.

"Ah, perhaps I should return later?"

Homura hears the amusement lacing Shien's voice, and although he doesn't let go of Goku, he does look over his shoulder.

"Hey, Shien." Goku grins. "I was just leavin'."

Homura holds Goku's hand. "Sanzo's?"

"Yep." Goku raises himself on his toes and kisses Homura on the cheek. "Now you can come see me, sometimes. Maybe we can meet later in the week so you can, ya know, give me the rest of my payment."

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Get your cake done." Goku squeezes his hand. "Kougaiji's gonna throw one of his emo hissy fits if he doesn’t get his cake."

The cake. Homura smiles. "Right. See you soon."

Goku races out the door and waves. "Later!"

Homura holds the door open watches Goku disappear into the night, wanting very much to follow. He touches his lips absently.

Shien nudges the door loose from Homura's hold and closes it. After locking it, he faces Homura. "Dare I ask why Goku was cleaning up?" Shien tips his head toward the stack of money on the counter. "Or about payment?"

"You're unusually inquisitive tonight."

Shien crosses his arms.

Homura chews on a fingernail to cover the warm happiness he's still feeling. "Goku's help was nothing questionable, I assure you. The place was packed, and he was good enough to work the floor for me. I managed to accomplish quite a bit while he was here. The cake is stacked and ready for decoration."

"Ah, that explains it." Shien nods. "I saw it in the back. I wondered how you'd managed to get so much done." He continues to study Homura. "Well, perhaps we should get started?"

"Absolutely." Homura feels as if he could decorate a hundred cakes.

"I think you might have found a second wind." Shien turns and walks towards the back room. "You were so negative, earlier."

"I believe you're correct." Homura follows Shien and gets to work. As he prepares the decorations, he hums the song Goku was dancing to earlier.

 

Four days later, Homura steps into Sanzo's Bar. It's a comfortable place, almost mysterious, with dark, thick beams and mismatched hanging lanterns. Locals sit at long tables with benches or at smaller booths lining the walls. They drink different colors of beer and eat interesting finger foods.

A tall redhead carrying a serving tray slips past Homura. "Dude, you can sit anywhere you want."

"Actually," Homura feels a twinge of nervousness for some reason, "I'm looking for Goku."

"Yeah?" The server's gaze focuses on the bakery box Homura holds. "Hey, are you the cake guy? Homura, right?"

"Yes."

The man smiles and nods toward the back of the room. "He's at the bar."

Homura works his way through the sprawling bar, passing a couple throwing darts and two men playing Go. Low chatter surrounds him, and he thinks he could get used to a place like this. He has to step down two stairs to get to the sunken bar level, and he immediately sees a laughing Goku pouring a dark beer into a pint glass.

Goku's attractive profile makes Homura experience a moment of self-doubt. Maybe he misunderstood Goku's intentions; maybe it was just a moment of--

Of what? No one has a moment of undetermined tongue in someone's mouth unless there's some sort of attraction. Or at the very least, lots of alcohol.

The redheaded server materializes next to Goku and leans in close. Goku looks up and scans the room; when he locates Homura, he grins and waves. "Hey, Homura!"

Homura's chest feels like it's being squeezed. Once again, he wonders how he's missed his growing attachment to Goku. His feet are moving and the next thing he knows, he's standing in front of the bar.

Goku grins at him. "You're early. I have another half an hour. Can I get ya something to drink? We have ginger beer, you like that, right?"

"Um, yes." How does Goku know so much about him?

"Go ahead and sit."

Homura searches the long, L-shaped bar and spies a seat around the side, near the kitchen. He sits on one of the tall bar stools and spots Sanzo speaking to a dark-haired cook. Homura knows Sanzo--they've met before at a function for local business owners.

Goku places the ginger beer in front of Homura and winks. "What's in the box?"

Homura can't help but smile. "It's a chocolate mousse cheesecake. Your favorite, as I recall."

Goku's eyes roll back. "Food tease."

"Yo! Goku!" The server from earlier is leaning on the counter.

"Comin', Gojyo!" Goku touches Homura's hand. "I'll be back."

Homura sips his drink and watches Goku pour beer, mix drinks, and interact with people. He hears someone sit down next to him, but he's too interested in watching Goku to check who it is. Homura is hungry to learn more about Goku, and watching him at work is a perfect way to do that.

"What are you getting out of this?" The voice near his left ear is deep.

Homura turns and faces Sanzo. "Was that question for me?"

Sanzo glares at him.

There's something protective in Sanzo's penetrating glower that causes Homura to smile. "Are you jealous, Sanzo?"

"Che. Hardly." Sanzo lights a cigarette. "But he is my bartender, and I don't want him damaged."

"Damaged?" Homura nods and places an elbow on the bar. "Ah, so this is the 'What are your intentions toward my bartender' speech? That's very quaint."

"So?" Sanzo breathes smoke in Homura's face.

"So … what?" Homura ignores the smoke and props his cheek on his upraised hand. He turns his head and purposely ogles Goku's fine backside, imagining naked, lusciously tan skin. Homura shifts on the bar stool, seeking to ease his sudden erection, and tries to focus on his uninvited guest. "You know, Sanzo, I have to say that until now, I wasn't certain what my intentions were. Goku made the first move, and I wasn't even aware--"

"I don't care about that." Sanzo takes another drag. "He works for me."

Homura almost laughs. "Oh, so you're worried I'm going to ask him to work for me?"

"If you do," Sanzo stands up, "you'll be disappointed in his answer."

Homura watches Sanzo as he strides away. He doesn’t know what to make of the exchange.

"Extraordinary," he mutters to himself. He takes a sip of his drink.

"I'm afraid that's how Sanzo is."

Homura turns to see the dark-haired cook.

"We're all rather protective of Goku." The man holds out his hand. "I'm Cho Hakkai. And if you were wondering, the server is Sha Gojyo."

"Taishi Homura." Homura takes the offered hand. Cho Hakkai's grip is strong and cool.

"I know." Hakkai smiles, but it's not a warm smile. "Sanzo says a lot with a few words. He's worried you'll take advantage of Goku's naiveté. They've been friends for a very long time, and Sanzo fails to see Goku as an adult. He still believes Goku incapable of making his own decisions."

Homura frowns. "Like a father thinks of a son as he becomes a man?"

Hakkai chuckles. "I suppose that's as close to an analogy as you'll get."

"Well, Goku is an adult." Homura smiles. "And very capable of seducing me, not the other way round."

"Yes, well." Hakkai brushes at his apron. "You do care for him, don't you?"

Homura starts; he wasn't expecting such a frank question. "Yes, I do."

Hakkai nods. "That's good enough for me. Please be certain to treat him well. You'll find I'm not as," Hakkai pauses and then smiles, "forgiving, as Sanzo."

"Right," Homura whispers under his breath when Hakkai disappears into the kitchen. He feels as though he's just faced an inquisition. Glancing at the front of the bar, he sees Goku speaking to a purple-haired man who's putting on an apron with an over-enthusiastic flourish.

Goku walks toward Homura as he peels off his own apron. "Let's get out of here."

 

 

Outside the air is cool and clear. Homura sees his breath, puffs of air shimmering in the lamplight before dissipating into the night. He walks alongside Goku, happy to be there.

Goku stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Doku came in yesterday. He said your cake was a hit at the reception."

"It was." Homura steals a glance at Goku. "Thanks to you."

Goku kicks at a rock cheerfully. "Nah, that was all you, that cake. Doku brought us pictures." Goku stops. "And he said some bridal magazine approached you about an interview and a photo shoot of your cakes."

Homura nods and thinks how perfect Goku is. He's the perfect height, perfect weight, perfect face, and has a perfect sense of humor.

"So I guess you're on your way, huh?" Goku smiles.

"My way?"

"You've accomplished tier four of your master plan, right? Success."

Homura resists shaking his head in wonder. Goku always seems to be two steps ahead of him. "How did you know about my plan?"

Goku leans forward. "'Cause I listen." He pulls his hands from his pockets and counts on his fingers. "Tier one was learning how to bake. Tier two was getting people you could trust to work with you. Tier three was opening the bakery. And tier four is success." Goku tips his head to one side. "I don't know what tier five is. I've never heard you talk about it."

"You're rather sneaky, you know that? Come on." Homura holds out his hand. "We have a reservation."

"For dinner? Really?" Goku grabs the offered hand and skips to Homura's side. "I eat an awful lot, you know."

"I do know." Homura laughs and embraces the joy in Goku's voice.

The restaurant is owned by one of Homura's good friends. It's an exclusive, expensive place, and Nataku has given them an intimate table with a beautiful view of the city. The food is excellent, and Goku bubbles with glee as he inhales plates of food.

"Dude, why aren't you eating?" Goku sighs and leans back. "It's awesome."

Homura glances at his plate and sees most of it is still there. "I guess I'm more interested in watching your mouth."

Goku looks confused and starts to laugh. "Yeah? That's a surprise. Usually you're kinda shy about that stuff."

Homura wonders what Goku tastes like now. "I've never been described as 'shy' before."

"Come on! I had to practically jump ya to get you to notice me."

"Oh, I noticed you, I just wasn't … aware." Homura places his chin on his hand. "If that makes any sense."

Goku rests his crossed arms on the table, pushing his empty plate away. He smiles. "Yeah, I get it."

Homura fidgets. There is something … knowing in Goku's smile, something that makes Homura feel exposed. He struggles to change the subject. "Shall we have some cake?"

Goku shakes his head.

"Don't tell me you're too full for cake?"

Goku leans back. "Nah, but I want to have it at my house. Alone with you."

Homura starts and then has to swallow.

Goku frowns uncertainly. "Is that okay?"

Homura feels a jolt of warm, nervous anticipation somewhere low in his stomach and waves at their server. "Yes, Goku. That's quite okay." After he hands his card to the waiter, he adds, "But my home is closer."

Goku opens his mouth and then closes it again. He leans forward again. "You know where I live?"

Homura smirks. "Of course."

 

 

Once they are in Homura's living room, he fills a wine glass as he watches Goku survey his apartment.

"Your place is very minimalistic." Goku studies a watercolor on the wall. "But really cool."

"Thank you." Homura hands Goku the glass. "Merlot. It complements the cake and it's one of your favorites, right?"

Goku regards Homura before saying, "I guess you listen, too."

"Only to people I care about." He holds a plate and waves randomly around the room. "Sit somewhere."

"Aren’t you havin' any?"

Homura shakes his head, wondering how Goku can find any more room inside that compact body for cake.

"Your loss." Goku sits on the couch and inhales his cake, carefully stuffing enormous bite after enormous bite into his mouth until he's done.

After he finishes the cake, for a minute, Homura's certain Goku's about to devour the plate, and he laughs.

"What?" Goku's eyes are wide and innocent. There's a smear of chocolate on his lips.

Leaning forward, Homura sets the plate on a side table and licks at the chocolate. He is unprepared for Goku's response.

Goku slips into Homura’s lap and deepens the kiss, thighs flexing as he shifts his ass to grind against Homura's stiffening cock. Fingers tug frantically at clothing and Goku interrupts their kiss long enough to pull Homura's shirt over his head and discard it to one side, all in one fluid movement. Their passionate kiss resumes and there is a roaring pulse in Homura's ears as Goku slides against him, creating a wondrous friction.

Homura feels a deep hunger, a surprising need to possess Goku. He's had other partners in his life, and he knows what he's experiencing is not normal. He grapples with the sensation, his heavy breaths, the pulsing ache in his groin, and his growing appetite. He's trying to figure out how to tame it, how to bring his hunger in line as they tumble off the couch together.

Goku jumps up, his hair wild and his clothing askew. He pulls off his shirt, revealing golden skin and muscles that flex and ripple underneath. He stares intently at Homura. "Do you want me?"

Homura almost laughs at the question. "Yes, I think so." He stands and takes Goku's hand. "Come on."

"Are you taking me to bed?"

"Yes." Homura tugs at Goku's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Goku exhales. "About time."

Homura turns and kisses Goku. The ferocity of his desire escalates as he tugs Goku's pants open, then slowly peels them off as he folding himself down to his knees. Goku's erection is hard and wet. Homura licks his lips and leans close, inhaling the rich, musky scent. His mouth waters, and he realizes he is ravenous for the taste of Goku's skin.

As he licks the growing pool of wetness, Goku's fingers tangle in his hair. Homura's hunger takes over and he swallows the tip of Goku's cock, sucking and licking, driving the length deep down his throat.

Goku groans and his fingers clutch at Homura's hair. "Stop, Homura. If you don't stop, I'll come."

Homura can hear Goku, but his voice sounds far away. He closes his eyes as Goku's thick cock slides against his throat. His focus is all about giving Goku pleasure. Goku's hips rock forward as the tangy flood of his come fills Homura's mouth.

Homura pulls back his head and licks his lips. The lingering taste is not enough.

Goku raises his head and sighs. He takes a couple of shaky steps and settles on Homura's bed, his legs splayed open, his gaze steady and serious. "You aren't done yet, right?"

Homura shucks off his slacks and shivers. Goku wanting him, open and accessible, is a dreamy reality. "Do you think I'd be able to stop now?"

"Do you …" Goku bites his lip as he looks at Homura's erection.

Raising his eyebrow, Homura sits on the bed. "Do I … what? Know what I'm doing?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious you know what you're doin', but do you have lube? I brought some. You know, just in case I got lucky."

There is a span of ten seconds before Homura can respond. He reaches into a bedside drawer and takes out a bottle of lube. He smiles at Goku and flicks open the lid. "I bought it a few days ago. You know, just in case I got lucky."

Goku gives Homura that stunning smile and spreads his legs wider. "I shoulda known. You're always thinkin'."

Homura smears the clear liquid onto his fingers and then gently touches Goku. He draws his slick fingertips along Goku's sensitive skin until he finds and dips inside the tiny opening. Homura presses deeper. Two fingers stretch Goku open, and he trembles in reaction.

"Yeah." Goku's hips lift. "Right there!"

Goku's erection is back and Homura is almost beyond coherence. He removes his fingers and Goku shifts with impatience. Homura reaches for the lubricant again, quickly coating his anxious cock. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Goku's eyes are wide and clear and filled with trust.

Homura presses the tip of his dick against Goku's entrance, easing inside while holding his breath. Tight heat clutches at him and he moans out Goku's name as he feels the silky caress around his cock. He slips completely inside and experiences a staggering revelation of completion and connection. He can feel Goku's breath and heartbeat beneath him.

Homura smoothes back Goku's sweat-drenched hair. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm just perfect." Goku smiles at him.

"Yes, you are." Homura smiles in return as he rotates his hips and backs out. He reverses his movement and slides inside again with a groan.

Goku's locks his legs around Homura and his eyes slide closed. His breath is ragged and he tosses his head. His fingers find Homura's hand and guide it to his renewed erection.

Homura curls his fingers around Goku's cock in a not-so-gentle caress. Goku catches his breath and Homura feels the grasping heat surrounding him tighten further, then the splash of warm come on his hand and stomach. Homura's vision begins to sparkle, and at his core, there is an ever-tightening spiral of pleasurable tension. He licks at Goku's neck. "I'm not going to last much longer."

Goku pants as he rocks his body to meet Homura's thrusts. "Yeah, just like that."

Homura's skin prickles as the coil of tension in his body explodes and the feeling travels the seemingly endless length of his nerve-endings. He holds Goku tight, carried on the wake of his orgasm. His response is extreme, and he knows it has everything to do with his partner. "Goku," he whispers in a vague attempt to explain.

"Yeah, I know." Goku kisses his cheek and makes a contented sound.

Homura is certain Goku does know. There is something very intimate and accepting in Goku's eyes, as if he's always expected them to end up in bed together. Homura's heart swells with the feeling of contentment.

Goku wiggles underneath him. "That was great. Almost as good as your cake."

"Almost, hmm?" Homura gently removes himself and settles on his side, facing Goku. "I think it will be better next time."

"Yeah?" Goku gives him that stunning smile again. "And when will that be?"

"Tomorrow morning?" Homura touches Goku's shoulder. "If you're okay with that."

"I dunno about that." Goku's eyes seem to twinkle. "Will you make me breakfast?"

Homura laughs. "Of course."

"And will you tell me about your fifth tier?"

Homura smiles and chews on his bottom lip. "Maybe."

"That's okay, you don't have to." Goku props himself up on his elbow. "I think I know what it is anyway."

"Do you?"

"Yep, it's me. I'm your fifth tier." There is a long pause as they study each other. "Or part of it, at least." Goku yawns. "I'm tired."

Homura kisses him and says nothing as he watches Goku's eyes slip closed. He studies Goku as he sleeps, fascinated by the steady rise and fall of his chest and his quiet breaths. Homura smiles as he realizes Goku is right about the fifth tier. It seems Goku knows him better than he knows himself.

He curls an arm around Goku and stretches out, settling down for sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day, and he wants to be ready for it.

He suspects he will be.

End.


End file.
